


A Night to Remember

by Naivette



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naivette/pseuds/Naivette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie told some of the boys that he's a little bi-curious. Jean finds out and convinces him to give him a blow job while he sits back, closes his eyes, and tries to imagine Mikasa giving it to him. This doesn't work out very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Full Prompt from the SNK kinkmeme: Connie told some of the boys that he's a little bi-curious. Jean finds out and convinces him to give him a blow job while he sits back, closes his eyes, and tries to imagine Mikasa giving it to him. This doesn't work out very well.  
> Bonus points if Jean tries to stroke some black silky hair to end up touching Connie's bald head. Plus Connie not having a clue about what he should do and trying to ask Jean and just doing an overall terrible job. 
> 
> Thought this was a pretty rare pairing and that Jean and Connie would mesh together, so I wrote it! de-anoning it because why not.

Jean walked into the barracks late from doing laps. He had innocently put his foot out to trip Yeager when he walked past, maybe spill his drink or something. Unfortunately, Keith Shadis saw him just as Eren simply stepped over his foot. That hadn't stopped him from getting a punishment though. _Who the hell gets punished for “disrupting morale”?!_ When he entered the room, he noticed an unusual number of people crowding around Connie's bed. _What the heck?_

“Connie, you aren't joking are you...” Reiner said warily.

Connie blushed and nodded. He said, “Guys... I'm.. I'm serious!” Armin supplied a supporting smile and patted Connie's shoulder. He then proceeded to glare at the rest of the group surrounding the bed.

“I don't think you should judge here. It doesn't really even matter who Connie likes.”

The rest of the boys traded surprised glances at both Armin and Connie, and gave up their line of questioning. After all, it was just curiosity, right? Jean approached the group, thoroughly confused.

“Oi, what are you guys even talking about!” He demanded. Connie's face grew pale as he stammered, “..I.. I told the guys that I was interested in.. uh..” he paused for a second to try to put it delicately, “in boys as well as girls.”

Jean just stood there with a stupid look of shock on his face. Ten minutes passed before Eren had enough, and punched Jean in the face to wake up him. The rest of the boys had already dispersed, getting ready for bed. Jean grunted at the punch, but he just got into bed and fell asleep. He didn't need to get into trouble again for “disrupting morale”.

 

The next day, Jean felt uneasy. He woke up in the morning with his usual morning wood, but he just couldn't will it away this time. Images of Mikasa filled his head and every time he tried to think of something disgusting (like Eren), he would just get harder. Unwilling to think about the implications, he just went about his daily routine, trying to cover up as much possible. The lucky thing about 3DMG is that it was near impossible to have a boner while wearing it, at least physically. Statistically speaking, there just wasn't enough room for the average sized guy. Jean liked to think that he was above average in this field.

The first bit of training after breakfast was martial arts. This time, Jean was paired with Connie. They were to practice defending against ordinary citizens using the most minimal amount of force. For Jean, this was simply blocking Connie's attacks before maneuvering behind him to force him into the ground. Connie whined while he was being pinned by Jean's knee.

“Jean, what the hell are you doing! Get off of me!” Connie was clearly in no mood to put up with Jean's incessant teasing. However, Jean's wheels were turning in a different direction. He let go of Connie before helping him up, flashing him a winning grin. This only creeped Connie out further.

“Hey uh, I'm sorry about yesterday. You know I was only surprised right? I got nothing against gay people.” Jean said.

Connie rolled his eyes. “First of all, I'm bicurious. Second, apology accepted.” He then lunged forward at Jean with another punch. Jean reacted immediately by redirecting his force and throwing him backwards, albeit more gently. Connie managed to stay on his feet this time. The supervising instructor nodded with approval from a distance, then moved on to another pair.

Jean continued with his “sweet” smile at Connie. “Actually, I know exactly how you feel. I wouldn't be averse to helping you “explore” your feelings ya know.” Connie's eyes lit up with surprise. He never imagined that Jean would be so accepting, let alone go so far as to help him! He smiled sheepishly at Jean before replying.

“I think that'd be great!”

 

Jean couldn't believe his luck. Connie had approached him at lunch and requested that he meet him in the storage shed at midnight. The girls had been suspicious of Jean's intentions, assuming he had been planning something mean in order to embarrass Connie. However, the boys could only blush and keep quiet.

“Fucking Jean!” Eren muttered. Armin sighed as he explained to Mikasa and Sasha what Connie had informed them of the earlier night. Mikasa's expression stayed neutral while Sasha started to giggle.

“I so knew it! He totally has a crush on Jean.” Sasha said. Eren just continued to eat, silently wondering if Jean was up to no good again. Honestly, it was a shame. Connie was a decent soldier and a good friend, it wouldn't be right if Connie decided to date Jean. There were plenty of better looking and more awesome people in the trainee squad (like Armin). There was nothing good about Jean at all.

Armin didn't look perturbed by the information at all as he glanced at Eren.

 

Midnight came and Jean felt just as uneasy as he had this morning. Sure, fooling around with Connie might be great. It might even be fun. Jean was pretty sure he wasn't the least bit gay, but he knew that when the opportunity presented itself, he had to take it. But there was still a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, that he was about to do something he couldn't come back from.

He heard Connie rustling in his bed, getting ready to go. After he left, Jean waited a few minutes, debating the pros and cons of going through with this. He could get caught. Connie and he might even be expelled from the army. But it would feel _amazing_ , especially after being so frustrated all day. He could just explain to Connie afterward that it was just something guys did to help each other out. No strings attached. Right.

He got out of bed as quietly as he could, and headed to the storage shed.


	2. Chapter 2

Connie waited in the twilight of the storage shed. Jean wasn't even there yet, but the anticipation was killing him. A warmth pooled in his stomach, and he was blushing like a madman. He counted himself lucky that it was dark, nobody could see how flustered he got. Especially around Jean.

He had known for a while now that he felt this way about the taller boy, but he never expected to be able to act on it. The longer he waited, the more he didn't want to do this. Jean didn't deserve this, he had _no idea_ what he was getting himself into. Well... neither did Connie to be honest. He had heard rumors of what guys did, but he didn't have any “experience”. Again, he panicked. What if he made a fool of himself! That would be SO embarrass-

Suddenly, the door creaked as Jean entered the storage shed. Jean entered calmly, smiling at Connie. He had steeled himself for this on the walk over. All he had to do was close his eyes and pretend it was Mikasa. He strolled over to Connie and cupped his face, wiggling his eyebrows idiotically.

“Hope you weren't waiting long?” Jean asked, instantly diffusing the tension. Connie erupted in a fit of giggles. This might be okay.

He replied “No” coyly, then reached up and tentatively kissed Jean. Jean didn't have enough time to close his eyes, so when he kissed back, all he saw was Connie himself. Panic overtook Jean. What the hell was he doing?

This thought lasted briefly, before Connie let go gasping for air. He panted harshly, red rising to his cheeks again, eyes glassed over. Jean looked down. _I did that to him?_ Connie went back in for another kiss, this time more searingly passionate then before. Connie ran his hands over Jean's chest, trying desperately to unbutton his shirt. Jean started to moan, and ripped it off. A few of the buttons came loose, he'd have to find those later but right now there were more _pressing_ matters.

Connie stood back for a few seconds to admire the view. It nearly made him breathless. He had only ever stolen glances at Jean shirtless for a few seconds in the morning right before their shower; it was never enough. He longed to see it up close and in person. Now that he had his wish, he drank it in. He trailed light, fluttering kisses down Jean's chest, and went down on his knees.

Jean could only react to the hunger in Connie's eyes. He had never seen him so lustful, so helplessly desperate for skin. With a significance Jean wouldn't fully realize until later, it warmed something in his heart. However, right now he chose to close his eyes, thoughts straying to Mikasa. Would she be this gentle? Or would she be more rough and aggressive, choosing to ride him until...

Connie tugged his pants and boxers down all in one go. He stopped. The cool night air roused Jean's burgeoning erection. Dumbfounded, Connie just sat there staring at it making Jean feel self-conscious.

“Connie!” he tried to get his attention. “Stop staring at it and DO something about it!” Jean's arousal was fully erect now.

“But what would I even do.. oh god.” Connie put his hands in his face, fully embarrassed. He couldn't believe he was losing his nerve right now, in front of _Jean._ He wouldn't be surprised if the other boy just left right there. Jean just sighed.

“I don't know! Treat it like you would yours! You're the one who likes dick.” Jean just blurted out. Connie looked at him accusingly.

“Look, this isn't easy! Just tell me if I'm doing it right okay?” He took Jean's erection in his hand and gave it a teasingly light tug. As if it were even possible, his erection got harder.

“Yes, that's fine! That!” Jean panted. His hands scrambled for purchase on the wall behind him. Connie continued to jerk him off, concluding that Jean's penis was about the same as any other penis, including Connie's.

Just as Jean was really getting in to it, bucking his hips and all, Connie slowed his hand and opened his mouth. He licked from the head all the way to the base, earning another groan. Connie's own erection strained at his pants, and he palmed himself through them. He imagined Jean's hands all over him, stroking at his erection and even further down. Connie moaned and engulfed Jean.

Jean reached for Connie's head to steady himself, and in the midst of his fantasy, reached for soft, black hair. However, he got Connie's rough head instead. Jean stroked Connie's nape before he thrust his hips forward.

Connie moaned around Jean and started to bob his head in time with Jean's thrusts. Jean felt it coming and tried to warn him.

“Stop, Connie st-ahhh” Jean grunted and thrust one last time. He went weak at the knees and sunk down to the floor.

When Jean regained his senses, he realized that he had come in Connie's mouth.

“Shit I'm so sorry man!” Jean apologized profusely. He grabbed his shirt and began to wipe at Connie's mouth. Connie just sputtered and leaned into Jean. After a while he caught his breath and smiled.

“That was amazing.” Connie said, confusing Jean even further. Jean looked down to see that there was a wet spot forming in Connie's pants.

He grabbed Connie's ass and pulled him into a hug, forcing him to straddle Jean's legs. “You were amazing!” Jean exclaimed. At this, Connie's face colored. He reached down and crashed their lips together, giving Jean a taste of what Connie had just experienced. Jean tried to return the kiss, but Connie pulled away.

“Actually I don't _just_ like guys Jean. I like you.” Connie said. He became flustered at his own words and hid his face in Jean's shoulder. Jean just laughed and pulled him back into a kiss. Jean wasn't gay, but neither was Connie. What did he call it? Bisexual. Yeah, Jean could imagine himself like that. Especially together with the guy hiding his face right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope I didn't write them too ooc.


End file.
